(a) Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a buffer device applicable for use in seats of traffic vehicles, grips used by handicapped, etc. Upon a chair-back or grip returning to a perpendicular state from an inclined state, the buffer device utilizes a mechanical screw type principle as a buffer function. In addition to averting injury from a jolting force from repositioning or returning of an upright support, also reduces buffer malfunction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regarding a buffer structure of a conventional seat, a conical spring is configured within a buffer compartment, whereby one end clamps to a chair-back upright, and one end fastens to a frame of a chair seat, therewith utilizing a restoring force of the spring to allow a sitter to avail himself of an ascending descending buffer to lighten a load on vertebra of the sitter caused by a force from sitting-down. However, returning of an upright support utilizes an almost instant restoring force of the spring, and while this force does not constitute a danger to an adult, nevertheless, the jolting force from repositioning or returning of an upright support can easily cause injury to vertebra of children or elderly persons.
Furthermore, there are business operators who utilize oil pressure to accomplish effectiveness of a buffer device. However, an oil pressure buffer mechanism is relatively intricate, thus cost is relatively high, moreover, there is an apprehension of leaking oil. Upon a traffic vehicle catching fire because of outside influences, oil can foster rapid fire destruction of the traffic vehicle.